mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword/Party
Party: Mario A plumber named Mario and his brother Luigi travel through the Mushroom Kingdom to save the princess from the evil Bowser. Plumber brothers Mario and Luigi from Brooklyn have just arrived in an outlandish realm called the Mushroom Kingdom. It was ruled by Princess Toadstool and her faithful Mushroom people. But one day, evil cast a shadow over the land and the evil King Bowser Koopa emerged with his army of Goombas, Spinies, Flying Koopas, and other malignant creatures. King Koopa abducted Princess Toadstool and trapped her faithful Mushroom People in seven of his castles. So Mario and Luigi must intrepid deep and hazardous waters, jump from tree to tree (don't look down!), and visually examine their steps in the dark evil castles filled with fire balls and lava pits and must utilize their magic powers to subjugate the evil King Koopa and rescue the Princess. Luigi Luigi (ルイージ?) is the younger twin brother of Mario from the Mario series. He is the deuteragonist of some of the series' titles (Despite this, he is considered the deuteragonist by the overall franchise by some regardless). Making an appearance in almost every Mario game and starring in three games as the protagonist, over time, he has become a well known character. His role in games appears to be a deuteragonist to his older brother, Mario. He never seems to like going on adventures without Mario. In some games, usually in the Mario & Luigi series, Luigi is simply referred to by enemies as "Mr. Green Hat", "Green Stache", "Mr. Lime Green", and other generic names, making him out to be somewhat unnoticed by Bowser and his minions. Yukari Yakumo Yukari Yakumo is a legendary youkai with the power to manipulate boundaries, and one of the youkai sages who created Gensokyo. ... She is an old friend of Yuyuko Saigyouji, having known her when she was alive, and lead the youkai invasion of the moon over a thousand years ago. She possesses superhuman intellect, and especially surpasses in dealing with numbers. In Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red, as Ran Yakumo said, this intellect is something that even Ran is not able to understand, to the extent that for example that she is able to determine the depths of the darkness of Avici or determine in an instant how long it would take for Ursa Major to devour the North Star, as it seems. Concretely to what extent this amazing intellect goes is hard to know, but it would be no mistake to think that this intellect far surpasses that of humans. Zenia Valov Zenia is a stoic and calm Russian woman who is naturally very quiet. When she speaks, she avoids wasting time or words by cutting to the point and ending it there. She can be cold towards others at first, but genuinely doesn't mean any harm - or care if someone takes offense. She is also very efficient when it comes to completing tasks. However, Zenia also has a softer nature. She is very gentle and kind with children and her little sister, and will do whatever she asks of her. She also adores stuffed animals and cookies. There are a few moments where she can be considered cruel in a similar vain to her little sister, Lieselotte. This is shown when she attempted to kill Kira and Catherine, despite both of them being children and the latter being one of Petra's allies, for entering a Drexler Institute Laboratory without permission and refused to let them go until she eliminated them or until she is convinced to back down, in which the latter option was fortunately achieved by Mei Ling and Mei-Fang. Thora Thora is was the village leader and their best warrior and sailor, until one terrible day her ship sank and she drowned at sea. Odin allowed her to appear as a spirit in the Ginnungagap in order to prove herself worthy of entering Valhalla.Thora and her personal journey to Valhalla. Though I’ve only played the demo and beta, I’ve yet to see a love interest or anything along those lines. I am not implying that a romantic interest would detract from the story, but I like the singular focus on Thora and the way in which she’s rebuilding her honor and reestablishing her rightful place among the gods. She’s in control of her own identity and how she wants to present herself, which is an empowering thing to witness and experience. The narrative does well to highlight her inner strength, resilience, and determination. Despite traversing vast (often dangerous) lands and taking down monsters as big as mountains, she doesn’t give up. Thora and his team, Mario and Luigi, promised to kill demon blacksmith Hawth Bowserth. Bowser He is the tyrannical king of the turtle-like Koopa Troopa race who is constantly striving to expand his Koopa Kingdom by conquering the Mushroom Kingdom and defeat his archenemy Mario. He is in love with Princess Peach, and his attempts of conquest almost always include kidnapping her in one way or another. He also has a young son named Bowser Jr., who aids his father in his plans. When he decides to help the other denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom against a common foe, it is mostly because of his own ego. In his mind, the only one allowed to kidnap Princess Peach, destroy Mario and/or conquer the world is himself, and he flies into a dangerous rage when other villains attempt to usurp his position as "the biggest, baddest brute around". Note: '''Bowser can obtained by defeating. Madoka Kaname '''Madoka Kaname is a 14-year-old girl with bright pink twin tails and bright pink eyes. When down, her hair is nearly shoulder length. She has choppy bangs which are pointed and strands bring chin-length. Madoka has very long pink hair and small twin tails held up by white bows. Her eyes appear to have a golden color in this form. She also has white angel wings on her back and on the heels of her shoes. Her outfit consists of a light pink choker and an extremely long white dress with the universe on the inside of it. Her collar has a wavy cut, and in the middle of her chest is a diamond shaped hole with her soul gem at the top of it along with two smaller soul gems on either side. Her sleeves are short, airy, with white on the top and pink on the bottom. She also has white gloves, similar to the ones she wore when she was a magical girl. Her dress has three layers, the bottom one is pink. Under each layer is the universe.Category:Mario Games Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword Category:Paperluigi ttyd